


Sleepless Nights and Sleepless Days

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Yoosung can’t sleep so he reminisces about his past and future
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Sleepless Nights and Sleepless Days

Yoosung had been awake for hours.

Correction, he had never fallen asleep after the big LOLOL tournament he just partook int; he and his guild swept the floor and won the new skins for characters and plenty of other in-game resources that were hard to come by. He was too hyped to fall asleep, but it had now been over 24 hours since he’d been asleep last and his body was letting him know.

Throbbing headache, check.

Blurry vision, check.

Sore muscles, double check.

She was laying next to him in his double bed, their bodies pressed together softly, the way they always slept. Soft snores were pouring from her mouth and her pillow had fallen on the floor sometime while Yoosung was sitting at his computer desk. Yoosung lay on his back, the girl next to him on her side facing away from him.

Yoosung let out a long breath, blowing his messy hair away from his forehead. Next to him, she moved, groaning softly before turning her head to face him and opening one bleary eye.

“What’s the matter?” She shifted so she was fully facing Yoosung and he felt his heart soar as she looked at him with a slightly pouted lip. How she managed to look so beautiful just seconds after waking up, Yoosung had no clue. It was one of the millions of things he loved about her. “Can’t you sleep?”

“Haven’t slept yet, no.” Yoosung responded, tilting his head slightly to brush a soft kiss to the top of her head. She made a soft sound, almost like a kitten mewing, and snuggled into Yoosung, her head pressed on his chest, ear placed right on his heart. “I guess I’m too pumped up after winning that big tournament. I am exhausted though.”

“Is-” she broke off with a yawn, her whole body shuddering as she did so. Yoosung pulled the blanket up and around her body, relishing in her warmth against himself. “Is there anything I can do?”

Yoosung thought for a moment. He hadn’t had anyone to comfort him when he couldn’t sleep for such a long time that he needed to search his childhood memories to remember. His mom used to play with his hair and sing quiet lullabies; sometimes they were stuff she grew up listening to, others were silly ones she made up - they were funny enough to make him giggle, yet soft enough to cause his eyes to close after one or two. As he grew older, the few times Yoosung and Rika had a sleepover together and he couldn’t sleep, she’d read him a fairy tale. His favorite was Jack and the Beanstalk and once she had finished reading, Yoosung would drift off to sleep dreaming about magical beans, golden eggs, and fighting dragons. He was the hero in that story in his dreams.

Yoosung wanted to put Rika behind him, after all the pain and suffering she caused him and the sleepy girl on top of him, it was only the most logical thing to do. He wouldn’t think of that story again, not unless it was when he was reading it to his own child later in life.

“Could you talk to me and play with my hair?” His voice came out small and he was almost embarrassed by how childlike it came out, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was tired, way too overtired, and in the arms of the person he loved. He was too content to even spare a second thought to his brain that wanted to tell him how imperfect he was.

As her hand wound through his thick hair, Yoosung felt the rest of the tension leave his muscles and his body relaxed farther into his small bed. Before he met her, he used to love having his own personal space and time to himself but since they met in person and became official, Yoosung couldn’t bear to be alone. Every moment spent away from her was a moment he spent wishing he was in her arms. When he was in them, Yoosung was the most content he’s ever felt in his life.

“God, I love your face.” Her voice came out as quiet as his did previously and Yoosung felt his cheeks immediately heat up. “Even when you’ve got dark circles under your eyes and the light in your eyes is gone because you’re so tired.”

“Stop it,” Yoosung whined out. He didn’t want her to though, not really. He just never got used to the whole compliment thing.

“Never, “ she yawned back, her fingers in his hair moving slower than before. “Are you tired enough to sleep yet?”

Yoosung cast one last glance at her, pulled her closer, and shut his eyes before quietly whispering, “yeah, I think I am. I love you.”

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was her whispering that she loved him back.


End file.
